


A Hero and a Schemer

by eternalEnigma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (come on this is KH), Even mention, Illness, Minor Violence, No shipping, vague science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalEnigma/pseuds/eternalEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Aeleus and Ienzo took care of each other, and two times Lexaeus and Zexion did the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for AO3, and one of the first for KH. Thought I'd start out with one of my favorite friendships :P The characterization might be a little off, because I'm still a little shaky in my perception of them, but hopefully it's not too bad.  
> (And it's not beta-read, so I apologize for any mistakes)

"Ienzo."

"Ienzo."

_"Ienzo."_

He wakes with an almost imperceptible jolt, raising his head from where he'd rested it on his hand. His nose wrinkles as he catches the slightly metallic tang of the steam in the air; focused on the scent, he only notices the heavy hand on his shoulder when Aeleus speaks again.

"What are you still doing here?"

In answer, he gestures to the sheet of paper at his elbow, titled "Charles' Law- Implosion" in his meticulously neat handwriting. It was one of the simplest on a list of experiments Even had given him to keep him busy, and the one he'd decided to do last, given its relatively painless preparation and cleanup. In all honesty, none of the listed experiments were very difficult, but between his rather short stature making it quite an ordeal to access the equipment and his decision to clean up between each one, it took all day to finish them.

But, looking at the distinctly intact can still sitting on the hotplate and the beaker that used to be half-full of ice, he supposes that he didn't _completely_ finish them.

He yawns, abruptly realizing his exhaustion. It really is late, isn't it?

A weight lifts from his shoulder, and when he opens his eyes Aeleus is already unplugging the hotplate, its dial now turned to "off." Indignant, Ienzo makes a noise of protest, but the guard shakes his head.

"You need to rest. Come, I'll see you home."

He pours out the water in the beaker, the few feebly small ice cubes left shattering as they land in the sink, and takes both it and the hotplate to the cupboard. A faint look of irritation crosses Ienzo's face, evident in the tilt of his eyebrows and the twist of his lips, as he considers how much easier things must be for tall people. He himself has to climb onto a stool and then the counter just to reach the cupboard, in stark contrast to Aeleus's complete lack of difficulty.

He quickly smooths it over as Aeleus turns back, and lightly slips off his stool. He might as well not argue, and honestly, it's not really worth it anyway. He'd rather not start a habit of sleep deprivation--and that's _if_  he could convince Aeleus to back down. He  _is_ very determined to do what he thinks is best for Ienzo, and he's right more often than not.

He lurches slightly after the first step, eyelids heavy, and quickly realizes that he's more tired than he thought. Aeleus steadies him with a light touch to his back, guiding him towards the door; as the lights go out behind them, Ienzo ponders the significant gap in Aeleus's theoretical merit as a guardian and Even's lack thereof.

Perhaps, he muses, it would have been better for Ansem to leave him in the guards' care than in the scientist's.

~~~


	2. Sick

When Aeleus wakes, sitting on the ground at his post, it's to a small cold hand on his forehead and a thermometer at his lips.

"Ienzo..?" He winces and rubs his throat as soon as the query leaves his mouth. It's only gotten worse.

In response, Ienzo puts a finger to his lips as if to say "hush" and taps the corner of Aeleus's mouth with the thermometer.

Begrudgingly, he opens his mouth. He can't be sick enough to be running a temperature.

Or, when the thermometer beeps, displaying an admittedly too-high number, perhaps he can.

With great effort, he climbs to his feet. He should probably get back to his room to rest.

Aeleus takes Ienzo's hand when he offers it and lets him lead. It means he can close his eyes again, and considering that the light is giving him a headache, it's a relief. It feels like both no time has passed and too much time has passed by the time they arrive at his chambers, and after Ienzo opens the door he points straight to the bed. He complies, in complete agreement with the silent message.

What's a little surprising is that Ienzo follows him halfway there, stopping in the middle of the room. What's more surprising is that he actually speaks out loud.

"You're in pain." He observes quietly. "Where is it localized?"

After he recovers from the moment of shock, he responds in a hoarse whisper, "Head and throat."

Ienzo nods, as if taking mental notes, and dims the lights as he leaves the room, taking care to close the door as softly as possible.

Alone now, Aeleus quickly changes from his uniform to his pajamas and slips into bed. Standing _is_ getting a little exhausting, and there's no need to keep himself from sleeping anymore.

\---

When he wakes again an hour or two later, there's a glass of water and a bottle of pills on his nightstand, accompanied by a note written in meticulously neat handwriting.

_Take one every six hours. I will continue attempting to tear Even away from his work to give you an 'official' examination._

A slight smile crosses Aeleus's face. He knows Ienzo will do all he can to see it through.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tylenol works wonders.


	3. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This miiight be less defined on who's protecting who than the other three, but what can I say, Zex is stubborn \O/

Zexion is sent out on his first mission soon- some might say too soon- after he wakes to a cold empty feeling in his chest and all the emotion pared away from his thoughts, when he's still baby-faced and diminutive in stature, when he still only has a tenuous grasp of how to control his illusions, when he's still just a _child_.

Aele- No. V-- no,  _Lexaeus_ is sent with him, to teach him the weak spots of the Heartless and the point of these missions and give him tips on fighting, but the decision to assign him missions when he's still so young is perhaps the most ill-advised of any the Organization has ever made.

He can summon his Book of Retribution with relative ease, but as big as it is he isn't left with a free hand. His inherent skill with magic is remarkable, the occasional fully successful illusion more so, but his speed leaves much to be desired, and his physical strength, only enough for him to carry a microscope or an adult-sized lead apron, barely enough for him to lift his weapon.

And that is what leads to him hiding behind a hastily-built, quickly crumbling shield of illusory camouflage, gripped by the vestiges of terror as he watches Lexaeus tear through a horde of Soldiers that they had been told to take out.

But from behind that shield, he works. This is all the more incentive for him to get a better grip on his illusions, and to do it _fast_ \- Lexaeus might be determined to protect him, but Zexion knows that even he has his limits.

He crafts a second shield, big enough for Lexaeus; he hates how long it takes, as much as someone without a heart can hate, but once he finishes it and lays it over him it's far more effective than his own. Disoriented, the Heartless either stop attacking or attack in the wrong direction entirely.

But it's all he can do to hold both shields together, sweat prickling at his forehead and eyes squeezed shut with the effort, hands flat on the quaking ground to steady himself.

An indeterminate amount of time later, a heavy hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his daze.

" _Zexion_. It's over. You can stop."

Exhausted, he lets the shields fall.

When he tries to stand, his knees go weak and he starts to topple over; Lexaeus catches him without missing a beat and lifts him from the ground.

Indignant, Zexion starts to protest, but Lexaeus quickly puts an end to it. "You're too drained to stand, much less walk or open a Corridor. I will handle everything."

Instead of giving a verbal response, refusing to acknowledge his defeat, he links his arms around Lexaeus's neck and rests his chin on his shoulder.

He'll never admit it, but Lexaeus does tend to know what's best.

~~~


	4. Protect

"Lexaeus, remain here. Between the two of us, we have half as much magic left as we would need for another Cura. As I am the one still capable of standing on my own, I will take care of this."

When Zexion waves his hand, a rippling film settles over Lexaeus's vision that that tells him he's under an illusion. His young partner near-glides back to battle, the only sign he's there a slight shimmer to the air Lexaeus can barely pick out.

There's a glimmer of an illusion here and there- Lexaeus can't see what's being shown, the deception not meant for his eyes- and soon enough, around half of the smaller Heartless have turned on the large.

But there's still the other half to worry about, and before long, he hears a shout that's more of surprise than pain and Zexion's camouflage fizzles and fades; he starts to rise but stops when there's a flicker of a glare in his direction. Distracting Zexion would be useless, and in this state, so is he.

Lexaeus lets Skysplitter dissolve into sparks at last as Zexion lifts his chin and shifts his weight to his toes. He knows well the attack that's coming, and it is very likely to end their target.

Zexion's eyes flash steely blue as he rises into the air.

"You brought this upon yourself!"

Orbs of darkness come splashing down around him, quickly dispatching the smaller minions and making their boss howl in pain. A shadow coalesces around Zexion, melting into him in a sheen of violet-laced obsidian, and if anything he only seems to grow stronger.

With Zexion's final volley of shadow, the Heartless bursts into globs of black and fades away.

He lands shakily, staggering to one side, but steadies himself before Lexaeus can find the strength to stand and help him.

Zexion paces over to him, showing no sign of fatigue, and holds out his hand.

"Our mission is over. Let's return to the castle."

Lexaeus accepts his help, though he could probably stand without it. Probably.

Behind Zexion's back, he smiles wearily. It's not often that one protects the protector.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, limit breaks.  
> I'll have another story uploaded soon- a set of prompts based on this list.  
> http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  
> [please note- that blog is not mine, it's just the source of the post]


End file.
